


better to burn (than to fade away)

by geniuslab (orphan_account)



Category: All For the Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Andrew Minyard Has Feelings, Drabble, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 14:23:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6988888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/geniuslab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>andrew is afraid.</p><p>andrew is the most afraid of them all.</p><p>(but when he's with neil, fear is just another word that he doesn't like.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	better to burn (than to fade away)

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first andreil thingy i've ever written and i'm shaking (or maybe it's just the cold weather).  
> hope you enjoy this ficlet as much as i enjoyed writing it.
> 
> [every character in this work belongs to nora sakavic]

when the foxes think of andrew, they think of hidden knives under his arm bands and bloody knuckles hitting soft skin. they think of the purple bruises in kevin's neck and fingers wrapped around allison's throat. they think of a knive pressed to nicky's sternum and exy balls thrown at their ankles. when the foxes think of andrew, they think of _danger_ , they think of _monster_.

andrew doesn't care.

andrew doesn't care at all.

_(but when kevin asked him, he said it's better to be feared than loved.)_

 

it is different when it comes to neil. it's always different when it comes to neil. because when neil thinks of andrew, he thinks of warm lips pressed to his and hands slipping under his shirt. he thinks of rooftops and cigarette smoke. he thinks of a key and fingertips pressed to the back of his neck. when neil thinks of andrew, he thinks of _home_ , he thinks of _stay_.

andrew knows that.

andrew knows it all.

_(but what he doesn't know, though, is how to deal with this information.)_

 

because andrew is all sharp edges and dangerous curves, he's car crashes and stop signs, he's a dead end and the absence of light. he was not made for the soft things, he was not made for fingers intertwined in his curls and shy kisses pressed to the corner of his mouth. he was not made for confident smiles and whispered questions in the middle of the night. he was not made for _does this feel okay?_ , he was not made for _tell me if you want to stop_.

andrew doesn't do soft.

andrew doesn't do slow, after all.

_(but he's learning. my god, he's learning.)_

 

because when andrew thinks of neil, he thinks of kisses in the back of the team bus and calloused hands in his hair. he thinks of stolen cigarettes and falling asleep in beanbag chairs to the sound of someone breathing next to him. he thinks of being pushed down on the floor and fingers that never touch him unless he wants to. when andrew thinks of neil, he thinks of _home_ , he thinks of _nine percent_.

andrew is afraid.

andrew is the most afraid of them all.

_(but when he's with neil, fear is just another word that he doesn't like.)_

 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked reading this! hmu on twitter if you wanna talk about aftg or just chat (http"//twitter.com/sugamonies) 
> 
> also, if you like my stories, consider supporting what i do and me a coffee! https://ko-fi.com/savietto


End file.
